


pick a flower (bumblebees are out)

by owo_whatsthis (xLovelyLittleRaindropx)



Series: Goretober Can Be Kinktober If You Believe In Yourself [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Goretober 2018, Graphic Description, Hanahaki Disease, Lowercase, Sad, Sort Of, intentional lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyLittleRaindropx/pseuds/owo_whatsthis
Summary: goretober: day 9 - flower gorelate as always





	pick a flower (bumblebees are out)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot more like the shit i used to write,,,  
> i hope it's good

adam was watching an interview when it first happened. he gasped as a sudden, piercing pain began in his right shoulder. he barely had time to wonder what was happening when his skin split apart to make room for a small rosebud. 

he knew this happened. he knew why it would happen. he just never thought it would happen to him.

the bud had been easy to hide under his blazer, though the pain of the fibers sticking to the open wound was harder. he winced as he carried his bag to classes, carried his lunch, as he wrote notes during lectures. 

it wasn’t long before more flowers sprouted out of him.

he spent most nights plucking the buds & small flowers from his skin, biting into a towel to stop from making noise. after pruning his skin, he would disinfect the wounds and wrap them. it was all in vain, however. the flowers would rip through the bandages within a day or so.

the flowers only became bigger as his love grew. they grew faster, in more places, rooted deeper.

one day, a fully bloomed rose appeared. 

adam took a deep breath before grasping the rose on his forearm. a small tug made him hiss softly and he realized just how deeply imbedded it must be. nonetheless, he knew he couldn’t leave the room looking like this, so he tightened the grip and pulled. He cried out, tears welling up as his skin ripped open as the small roots attached to the plant tore out of his skin. 

adam stared at the flower in hand after he had completely pulled it free. it was smushed in from his grip and dripped blood, creating a small pool in the palm of his hand. he tossed the flower onto his desk and shook his hand clean, using the back of it to wipe at tears. he laid down, not bothering to stop the bleeding.

maybe the growth wasn’t too bad.

he’s sure julian would love a bouquet. 


End file.
